The Beast Within
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is fearful of Belle's safety after he rescues her from the Queens of Darkness. He wants to frighten her into leaving so she'll give up the insane notion that there is good in him and never darken his door again. All to protect her. He shows her the monster within. Luckily, she's the only one to be able to soothe her beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own OUAT or its characters. Just borrowing, because I'm bored and need something to write to entertain myself :D

 **Tags:** *Belle, *Rumpelstiltskin, *Angst, *Smut, *a little fluff, *The Dark One doesn't play nicely, *Things may get a little rough, *Belle soothes her beast, *AU post 04x12 Heroes and Villains

 **Summary:** Rumpelstiltskin is fearful of Belle's safety after he rescues her from the Queens of Darkness. He wants to frighten her into leaving so she'll give up the insane notion that there is good in him and never darken his door again. All to protect her. He shows her the monster within. Too bad she's the only one to be able to soothe her beast.

 **A/n:** Yeah, this has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to write it. He gets a little rough in the beginning, so if you have triggers for that, this is your warning.

The Beast Within

By:

CharlotteAshmore

 _"Why do you care about me?"_

 _"I don't. But if anyone's gonna crush your heart, it's gonna be me."_

Had he really said that? The Dark One stormed through the Great Hall and stopped at his spinning wheel, giving it a violent turn. What had made him _say_ that to her? He was tempted to bang his head on the wheel. But no, she would see and then come rushing over to inquire over his well-being. He watched her warily from the corner of his eye as she followed him into the hall and removed her cloak, laying it over the back of his chair. _Was something wrong with the coat rack in the bloody foyer?_

 __"Where are you going?" he snapped as she strolled past him, heading towards the door which led into the kitchen. His fingers rubbed idly against his thumb as his large amber eyes swept over her body from head to toe, silently searching for any injuries her modest dress couldn't hide from him. His teeth gnashed together as his gaze narrowed in on a particularly livid purple bruise left by the tentacle Ursula had viciously wrapped about her pale throat.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to see to dinner and I thought I would bring in the laundry I'd hung earlier," she said, raising one long finger to point in that direction.

"I'm not hungry," he growled.

"Rumpel, you're always hungry," she replied in a droll tone. "And even if you aren't, I am. Kidnappings always give me an appetite."

His skin itched as he saw the rope burns on her delicate wrists. He wanted to touch her, soothe her, call forth his healing magic and make the marks disappear from her perfect skin. If anything were supposed to mar her lovely flesh it would be his mark as he tasted her, suckling gently until she moaned his name, proclaiming to all the world that she truly did belong to him. But no … he couldn't allow himself to fantasize about things that would never happen. She'd been put in danger because of him. It was his fault she'd been taken. His enemies were striking back at him through her and now Regina knew how much she meant to him. _Fuck_! He had to fix this.

"Rumpelstiltskin, did you hear me?" she asked worriedly when he didn't answer her.

He swallowed hard and took a step back. When had she moved so close? Damnit, now he couldn't keep his thoughts focused. "Nevermind that, dearie. I don't want you going back outside tonight." With a wave of his hand, the laundry appeared on the table as it had earlier, but now it was folded and tucked away in a wicker basket for her to put up later.

 _Why do you care for me?_ Her words whispered through his mind again and he was forced to tamp down the emotions roiling in his belly. He could never let her know … she would laugh, have power over him, play him like a fiddle at a country dance. No, never again would someone have power over him. He was the Dark One and by the gods he'd act like it!

"Are you alright?"

"Go, little maid. See to your tasks before I assign you more." He gave her his back and went to his wheel. Perhaps he could spin her out of his mind. The monotonous turning of the wheel would soothe him. He did his best thinking at the wheel, after all. Surely he could chase one little girl out of his mind … if not his heart. He ignored her as she turned to go, his entire body screaming at her to stay. It was best she find somewhere else to be in the castle just then when his whole world was askew.

Yet the more he sat there, spinning his straw and letting his mind wander, the more it came back to focus on her. The whole problem was that he did care. Very much. More than he'd cared for any other woman in three centuries. She'd burrowed her way into his heart and he doubted he'd ever be able to pull her out. But she was in danger with him. His enemies - and there were too many to count - they would all eventually try to use her against him. What if next time he couldn't find her? Or what if he were too late to save her?

His foes might try to ferret his secrets out of her despite the fact she wasn't privy to any. They would hurt her, torture her ... No! He couldn't allow it. The thought of someone hurting his Belle made his vision haze with red, his blood to boil with unmistakable rage. No one would hurt her whilst he lived. No one but him, he thought, his shoulders drooping dejectedly.

It was necessary. He would show her the monster. She didn't believe it of him, no. She believed him to be lonely, suffering from lack of companionship for entirely too long. She didn't see him as the Dark One. To her, he was Rumpel … just a man, albeit a misunderstood one. He would have to prove to her just how wrong she was. It would be one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do, but it would be her salvation in the long run. She would run home to her father and perhaps marry that lummox fiancée of hers, but she would be safe. Sometimes, he'd like to think she would remember their time together... An afternoon sharing a cup of tea, a night before the fire in her library reading together or even their little bickering squabbles as she begged him to tell her of his deals.

If he frightened her badly enough she might only be visited by memories of him in her nightmares. It was a price he was willing to pay to assure her safety. Whatever the cost, his little dearie must be safe. Whether he could live with himself after the deed was done? Well that was another matter entirely.

***XOXOX***

Belle sucked on her finger, frowning at the blister already rising on her skin. What else would she have to endure today, she thought miserably. She wrapped a dish towel around the handle of the pot and pulled it away from the low fire burning in the kitchen hearth. It had been simmering for the better part of the day. She was thankful it hadn't burned into a gloopy mess due to her sojourn with the queens.

Perhaps once his belly was full and sated, his temperament would improve. A slow smile played at her lips. He cared for her. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he did indeed care for her. And it wasn't just because he saw her as a possession, one of his 'things'. Oh no, she'd seen genuine concern in his over large amber eyes. He could be so expressive with his emotions when no one was looking and closed off when one was. He was very careful to play the monster with her in order to keep her at arm's length. Therefore, he must have been greatly upset with the thought of losing her to have him shed the mask before his enemies.

She couldn't help but care for him. Everyday she'd spent with him she grew a little fonder until her heart beat just a bit faster in his presence. She craved the moments she was able to be with him and she wanted more. Did he love her, she wondered. No, she very much doubted that. It was enough to know he cared. He wouldn't have come for her at all if he didn't. She could be happy with that and hope the feelings would blossom into love over time. They had forever, after all. She couldn't help the smile which curled her lips as she prepared the dinner tray to bring into the hall. They would have a nice dinner and then they would talk. Should she be bold, brave and perhaps a little daring? Or should she be timid and shy, allowing him to come to her? She shook her head. She'd surely die of old age waiting for him to make the first move. Bold she would be.

***XOXOX***

The Dark One prowled anxiously before the hearth, the sound of his boot heels muffled against the thick Agrabahan rug. It was all he could do to stop from biting his nails – claws, he corrected – in his nervousness. Was he really going to do this? Did he have the courage to turn her against him, to frighten her away? The very thought of having to look into her lovely cerulean eyes and see fear … fear of him … it made his stomach churn violently. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten since afternoon tea, otherwise he'd be losing his dinner on the rug.

He forced himself to take a deep calming breath as his mind whirled. No more shared stories in her library, no more accidental brushings of fingertips as she handed him his tea cup, no more … no more Belle. He could already feel his former loneliness creeping up on him, despair, and desolation. His light would be gone for good, leaving him shrouded in darkness once more. But she would be safe. She would go home to her family and she would be safe. Perhaps if he kept repeating that to himself, he'd actually begin to believe it.

Rumpelstiltskin's ears pricked at the sound of her short silver heels tapping a staccato against the cool stones in the corridor. Any second she'd waltz through that door and he'd have to turn into the beast he kept caged within. He had to remember that he was doing this for her own good. Why then did it feel as if his heart was crumbling to dust?

He felt his chest clench with emotion as she came into the hall and bestowed her brightest smile upon him. "Good evening, Rumpel. Are you ready for dinner?" she asked, setting the tray on the table. How could she think he could eat at a time like this? When his whole world was shattering apart? He put on the mask and let the darkness free, letting it consume him for what lay ahead, maintaining enough of his fragile control to assure himself he wouldn't harm her.

The sorcerer strode over to the table and snarled at her, gripping the tray in both hands and hurling it into the hearth, bits of food and drink smattering against the rug. "I told you I wasn't hungry!"

Belle's eyes widened in alarm and she shrank back from him just a bit, wary of him. She'd seen him in fits of pique before – after a deal which hadn't gone well, when a bit of magic went awry, or when he would have to start over on a potion – but never like this. "Rumpelstiltskin-"

"You presume too much, push too much, little maid," he sneered, his voice dripping with venom as he stalked her. "Always provoking the beast. I've tried to be patient with you, but it is pointless. You need to see me for what I really am."

"I-I know who you are," she said softly, wincing as his high pitched giggle filled every corner of the cavernous room and sent a tendril of icy fear skating along her spine.

"Do you? Do you think you've tamed the beast, dearie?" he asked, his eyes twin coals of glowing amber. "I am your master, or have you forgotten? I've been too lenient on you. It has escaped your mind that my will is tantamount and yours is irrelevant."

Belle trembled as her back came up against the tapestry hanging on the wall. She reached for him, her hand recoiling slightly as it brushed against his dragon hide waistcoat with its ornate buttons. "Rumpel, what has gotten into you? This isn't you," she murmured, her eyes pleading with him to calm. "Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

His hand snaked out to curl about her throat, but he couldn't find it in himself to exert more than a gentle pressure. He couldn't hurt her to prove his point. She couldn't see the faint purple tinge of his hand as his healing magic sought out the bruises left on her throat and soothed them away. His thumb brushed over the rapidly beating pulse just beneath her jaw, his voice scornful as he sneered, "Help me?" He laughed. "You are the root of my problems. It is because of you I lost something quite valuable. Something I'm never likely to get back."

Belle turned her head to the side, unable to bear looking upon his glowering countenance a moment longer. This wasn't her Rumpel. This wasn't the man she was growing to love. This was the demon, the Dark One, and she was afraid. "I'm sorry."

She was afraid and the thought made his stomach roil in protest, his very soul screaming and his heart feeling as if a thousand knives were piercing it. He gnashed his teeth against the pain. "Sorry!" he spat. "I'd be willing to bet you're happy my enemies have learned to use you against me. That's what you want, isn't it, dearie? To be the hero and kill the beast?"

She shook her head as far as his grip would allow, trying to convey with her eyes how wrong he was about her. "No! No, Rumpel, never." She felt her courage rise within her, making her brave. "I would _never_ hurt you. You're not a beast. I don't care what you do, but you'll never be able to convince me of that."

 _Damnit! What was wrong with this girl? She should have run screaming for the door already._ "Really, dearie?" he asked, his voice cold as ice. "Perhaps I can change your mind." He gathered her hands in one of his behind her back and pulled her flush with his body, his lean lines molding perfectly to her soft curves. He could see the trepidation in her eyes a mere second before his mouth crashed down over hers. Every instinct in his body recoiled. He'd never used force on a woman before and though he didn't plan to do anything more than frighten her, it went against every moral fiber of his being. She would hate him. It was what he wanted. Why then did he feel like curling up in a corner and sobbing for what he'd never have with her?

His grip about her wrists was loose. Any moment now, she would push him away and run for the front doors. He'd already removed the wards which held her prisoner inside the castle. There was nothing stopping her from fleeing and breaking their deal. He would let her go. She would be taking a long thought dead part of him with her, but take it she would. No one had ever touched him as she had, nor given so much of herself freely and without reservation. She held his heart – damaged though it was – and it would belong to her forever.

Rumpelstiltskin fought down the pleasure surging to life in his groin as his tongue plundered her mouth. She tasted of warmth, sunshine and love and he never wanted to let her go. One taste of her was all he'd have to see him through the lonely years ahead and he reveled in it, committing it to memory to sustain him. His hand rose to cup her breast, gently squeezing, his thumb brushing against her nipple through her layers of clothing. The darkness within him urged him to rip her bodice away, to feel her skin beneath his questing fingers, but he couldn't bring himself to take what wasn't freely given. He had to stop. Surely she'd be ready to run now, before he crossed a line from which he'd never come back.

He released his hold on her wrists, his arm sliding around her waist to hold her close to his heart for one second longer. And then his world tilted on its axis and left him floundering in confusion. She wasn't pushing him away. Her hands delved into his hair and held him in place, her tongue pushing into his mouth to lick over his soft palate and fight for control of their kiss. She was kissing him back, holding him close, pressing her sweet body against his as if she would never let him go.

He tore himself away from her, a puzzled frown drawing his brows low over his eyes as he attempted to disentangle himself from her embrace. But Belle wasn't having any of it. She kept one hand twisted in his hair, the other coming up to trail over the mottled green gold skin of his face. "You're not a monster, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Wh-What?" he managed to choke out.

***XOXOX***

Belle willed herself to drag in a deep calming breath as she let her hands slide down to rest against his chest. Her body still thrummed with newly awakened need and it was no small effort to force herself to concentrate. "You're not a monster, Rumpel. I've lived in this castle alone with you for months. If you were the monster you claim to be, you'd have ravished me long ago." She peered up at him from beneath her lashes. "You've shown me so many sides of your personality. I've seen you cantankerous, manic, silently contemplative, and playful. Never have I seen you violent or cruel … at least not with me. You care for me, Rumpel. Otherwise you wouldn't have come after me today. Now would you please tell me what this is all about?"

His lip curled as he took a step back and put some much needed distance between them. "I am trying to make you leave, you foolish girl."

Belle gasped, hurt by his careless confession. "But why? We had a deal, Rumpel, and you never break your deals … and neither will I. Why would you want me to go?" she asked.

He turned his back on her, moving over to the table and bracing his palms against the polished surface and leaning heavily upon it. "You're a liability, nothing more."

"You're lying," she accused, following to stand at his side. "Stop being afraid and tell me the truth! Why go through all of this instead of being honest with me?"

"It is not your place to question me," he hissed, hiding his anxiety behind a mask of anger. How had everything gone so wrong? This wasn't how he envisioned the scenario when he'd thought it out. He should have known his Belle would find some way to thwart him. He hadn't been in control of his emotions from the day he'd set eyes on her.

"Too bad!" She grabbed his hand and made an attempt to pull him along behind her.

"Where are we going?" he asked, puzzled by her odd behavior. What happened to the fear she was supposed to show for him?

He dug in his heels when she didn't answer. She huffed in exasperation and tugged harder on his hand. "We're going to stop this miscommunication between us, oh mighty Dark One, and talk about what it is we want from this relationship of ours. If we're to do so, I would at least like to be comfortable."

Rumpelstiltskin had to appreciate the fire blazing hotly in her eyes. She was magnificent on the rare occasions he could break through her calm demeanor and rile her temper. The least he could do was hear what she had to say. He wondered if she knew just how privileged she was to be the one person in the realm who could order the Dark One about. If anyone were to find out, he'd be a laughingstock, but at the moment, he couldn't have cared less. She would come to her senses when he explained to her why she had to leave.

He balked again when she paused outside of her bedroom door and pushed it open, loath to invade her personal space. "I –"

Belle didn't wait for him, striding into the room and lighting the lamps in her sitting area. The hearth was already blazing and the room was warm and cozy. He paused on the threshold, his eyes darting about the room to land uncomfortably on the open door leading into her bedroom. He didn't want to be anywhere near a bed with Belle so close to hand. He didn't need the temptation.

"Are you going to come in or shall we have our talk out in the drafty hall?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She really wasn't in the mood for any more of his evasions. She watched the fingers of his right hand rub nervously against his thumb and her eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare even think about poofing away to some obscure part of the castle, because I _will_ find you."

The mage cast her a dark look and stomped into the room to flop down onto the large overstuffed sofa he'd procured for her comfort. He flinched as she sat down close to his side, her warmth seeping through her skirts and his trousers where her hip pressed into his. There was no escape as he'd sat down close to the arm of the sofa and there was no room for him to retreat. He was further unnerved as she turned to him and place her hand on his silk sleeve.

"Rumpel … tell me what has changed. Why are you trying to make me leave you?" she asked, softening her tone.

He closed his eyes so she couldn't see the depths of his despair. Her hand was cool on his cheek as she caressed him for a moment, turning his face to look at her. Why was it that he could lose himself in her eyes and wish to spill all his secrets? She was more dangerous than he'd thought. Finally, he sighed, tired of fighting. "You're in danger the longer you remain with me."

"You … ah … you were frightened for me when I was taken?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "They took what was mine. It's as simple as that, dearie. Don't try to read more into it."

"You were," she said, biting her lip. "And now you're trying to push me away, trying to make me leave so it doesn't happen again."

She was far too smart for _his_ own good. Still he refused to answer her, refused to give her hope where there was none.

Belle traced her fingers over his wrist beneath his cuff, one corner of her mouth lifting slightly when she saw how he shivered beneath her touch. She twined her fingers with his, clasping tightly when he would have pulled away. "Why did you kiss me? I'm quite used to your mood swings, Rumpel, but that was surprisingly different. Did you really think it would be so easy to frighten me away?"

"Any other woman would have run screaming down the mountain, claiming she'd been ravished by the beast," he admitted ruefully.

"When are you going to realize I'm not like most women?"

He sighed, admitting defeat – if only to himself – and rested his head against the back of the sofa. "It matters not, dearie. Tomorrow I will be returning you to Avonlea and your family. Worry not. The deal I made with you shall remain intact. The ogres will not return."

For the first time, he saw true worry in her lovely azure gaze. "No … no, I won't go."

"You have little choice in the matter." His voice showed evidence of his fatigue, his bone deep weariness, leaving it flat and emotionless. He was resigned and there would be no changing his mind. "I won't have my enemies use you against me. I won't have them try to torture information out of you. I may not be so fortunate to find you in time should it happen again. You're better off if I sever our association now."

His eyes widened in alarm as her fingers twisted in his high collar and yanked his head down, his face now mere inches from her own. "Stop being a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. You are the most powerful sorcerer the realm has ever known. You can't tell me there aren't measures to be taken to assure my safety. You care for me and are just afraid to admit it."

His gaze flickered down to her lips, moist and inviting, daring him to close the distance between them. "I'm not a coward," he ground out, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Then prove it. Make a new deal with me … whatever you want, but I will not give up on you and I will not leave," she vowed stubbornly. "You can banish me a thousand times, Rumpelstiltskin and I will always find my way back to you. It might get a bit tedious after a while, but eventually you will see that I'll never stop fighting for you."

Gods! When had anyone ever wanted him as she claimed she did? Everyone he'd ever loved or trusted had abandoned him at the first sign of adversity. She would leave him too, eventually. "You have nothing I want, dearie," he sneered, biting the inside of his check as the lie fell from his lips.

Her other hand slipped out of his grasp and curled in the other side of his collar, pushing him back against the sofa. "Liar."

"Why do you persist with this?" he growled in frustration. Nothing he said seemed to be getting through to her and he had to know why. "Why do you want to stay so badly?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you, you insufferable man!" She let go of him, shocked at her own behavior. She curled her legs beneath her and sat back on her heels, staring down at her fidgeting fingers. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I didn't mean to scream it at you."

A chill crept over his body as she moved away from him, taking her warmth with her. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and hold her close to his heart, to bury his face in the crook of her neck and his hands in the luxuriant strands of her hair. He wanted so much, yet he could have none of it. "Belle …"

She could hear the hesitation in his voice and it gave her hope. "Rumpel, do you really want to send me away?" she asked, her gaze intent on his. "If I'm wrong –"

"You're no longer safe with me."

"That's not an answer, Rumpelstiltskin. Do you want me?" she persisted, once again inching closer to him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek to make him look at her. "Do you?"

"Yes!" he rasped, his voice thick with the myriad of emotions she invoked in him. "But –"

Belle kissed him on his cheek and slipped off the sofa, calling over her shoulder that she'd be right back as she ran from the room. He was a bloody idiot, he thought as he propped his chin in his hand, awaiting her return as the minutes ticked away. What the hell was he doing? He should be preparing to take her home. Instead he was lounging in her sitting room awaiting her whim. This wasn't going to end well. It wasn't helping that he was beginning to think of ways to protect her so she could remain at his side. He glanced up at the clock on the mantle. He'd give her two more minutes.

She hadn't needed it, breezing back into the room with a brilliant smile on her face and a book clutched tightly to her breast. He recognized it as one of his … one that she was strictly forbidden to touch. "What are you doing with that?" he asked in a clipped tone. "What've I told you about touching my things?"

Belle settled the book on her lap and grinned up at him sheepishly. "Well you did give me the library, and this book just so happened to be in _my_ library, so therefore I'm allowed to touch it."

He glanced down at the plain brown leather cover devoid of title or author. "Why would you want to read a book on magic? Do you not live day to day with it surrounding you? You have to read about it too?"

"I was curious."

"You were nosy!"

"Fine! I was nosy, but Rumpel there's a spell in here that might suit your purposes," she said exuberantly. She flipped through the pages until she was three quarters of the way and then set it on his lap.

"A binding spell," he frowned, shaking his head. "What would I need with …" Understanding dawned on his weathered face. "Oh no. I am _not_ binding you to me. Forget it!" He snapped the book shut and laid it on the coffee table.

She picked it up again and found the page once more. "It says here that if a magical being binds a mortal to them, that mortal will –"

"Never again be free. You would have my protection, my immortality until such time that I might be killed, and a deep unbreakable bond of heart, mind, body and soul. Yes, I know that, dearie!" he snarled in disgust. "What it doesn't tell you is if the mortal isn't willing, they will go mad, rendered no better than a golem bent on its master's wishes."

She covered his hand with hers and squeezed reassuringly. "But, Rumpel, I'm not unwilling. I _want_ to be bound to you."

"A small portion of my curse would transfer to you –"

"A risk I'm willing to take."

"You'll never be able to leave me –"

"Exactly!"

"Belle!" he cried in exasperation.

"Rumpel, you won't make another deal with me, and I'm glad because it would be too easy to break. This way you can have the forever I promised you … very literally, I might add." She nestled into his side as he read the passage in the book, his arm curling about her waist to hold her there. She took immense satisfaction that he was at least thinking about her proposal. "And you'll never have to worry over my safety again because we will share a bond. You'll always know where I am, will be able to sense if I am in danger … we'll be together, Rumpel. Always. If you truly don't want me, tell me and I'll pack my things. But don't … don't let this opportunity pass us by because you're afraid."

"Stop saying that! And I already told you that yes, I do want you if you still want to stay," he grumbled in annoyance. "I'm worried about _you,_ however, and what this might do to you." His brow wrinkled as he stared down at the spell, continuing to mumble almost incoherently as his eyes flew over the text. " … my blood … what gives me power … sacrifice of innoc - " He blushed clear to the roots of his curly hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and raising her brows as she noticed the darkening of his skin.

"Er … " he stammered and pointed down at the page "Sacrifice of innocence … um … well … that means you … and me … and …" His blush deepened as he looked towards her bedroom. He felt like a fool sitting there stammering like an untried youth. There was no way she would consent now if it meant giving her permission for him to bed her.

Belle giggled and let her head drop against his shoulder. "Did you really think I wouldn't be giving myself to you after all this, Rumpelstiltskin?" It was her turn to blush with maidenly shyness and she lowered her gaze. She took the book from his lap and settled it on the arm of the sofa. His eyes widened and the breath hitched noticeably in his chest as she threw her leg over both of his and straddled his lap, her arms winding around his neck. For a moment, she wondered if he'd stopped breathing altogether. "This new relationship will be more binding than any marriage, and I fully plan to enjoy my new – for lack of a better word – husband."

The enormity of their situation began to slowly thaw his numb limbs and his mask slipped another notch, allowing her to see his trepidation. He trailed his hands over her arms and pulled them from around his neck, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "There are things you might come to despise about me, Belle, things you won't approve, and then it will be too late."

"Love is never easy, but it's worth the risk." She dipped her head and brushed her lips to his. "I want the chance to love you, Rumpel."

"You're such an odd girl," he teased, smoothing his hands over her back as he held her. "But you're mine … as I am yours, Belle."

She nuzzled her nose against his before leaning back to ask, "How soon before we can begin?" she asked, not wanting him to have too much time to change his mind.

He consulted the book again, seeing that he would have to brew a potion for them both to drink. "I think I have the ingredients for this in my lab. It's simple in design and should take no more than an hour. "You could have a bath in the meantime … prepare yourself for me?" He closed his eyes for a moment, praying for strength. "You're sure?" he asked in barely more than a whisper, his fears rising up to choke him as he wondered if they were doing the right thing.

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm sure. There's only one more matter to settle … your bedroom or mine?"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This fic only has two chapters and the next will be up next week. Thanks so much for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rumpelstiltskin didn't bother taking the conventional way down from the tower, using magic to transport himself to his room. He'd bathed during the hour the potion had to steep, used a bit of magic to set his rooms to right – Belle wasn't allowed in there normally and he didn't want her to think him a slob – and fetched his dagger from the vault below the castle. Everything was in readiness, only his little dearie was missing. What if she had changed her mind? No, she would come, he was sure of it after her convictions that this ritual was the right thing to do.

His head swung towards the door as a knock sounded, but his call to enter was ignored. Frowning in confusion, he made his way over to the double doors of the master suite and peered out. Grand! Now he was hearing things. He closed the door and it sounded again. This time he realized it wasn't coming from the corridor outside his room, but from within. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the full length mirror next to his wardrobe. He really didn't have time for this just now, but when did he ever have time for Regina's theatrics. He was still quite peeved over her teasing when he thought it had been she who'd absconded with his little maid.

Whipping the drape off of the mirror, he glowered silently at Regina's grinning countenance. "What d'you want, Regina?"

"Rumpel!" she giggled, clasping her hands beneath her chin. He swore he could see every one of her teeth in that smile. "I'm just dying of curiosity. Did you ever find your little maid … Belle?"

His eyes narrowed menacingly. "That's none of your concern, dearie. Perhaps you should worry more over your plight with the bandit princess and less about my own affairs."

"Oh, really, Rumpel," she replied flippantly. "I'm just curious. I mean, what type of girl would you have as your maid? Homely little trollop, is she?"

He bared his teeth at her in a snarl at her slight to Belle's character. "She's neither homely nor a trollop, dearie. You have the monopoly on that."

The smile slid from her ruby lips as she stiffened in affront. "No need to be rude. I think I'd like to meet her. Perhaps you could invite me for tea." Her face brightened almost comically. "But wait … that would mean you got her back. Did you? Your _Belle?"_ She giggled again, enjoying the pleasure of riling him.

Rumpelstiltskin was ready to reach through the glass and wrap his hands around her ivory neck when Belle knocked on the door. His fists balled at his sides to quell the urge as he barked at the door. "Come!"

Regina's eyes widened as the petite brunette came into view, taking note of her beauty … not to mention her state of undress clad only in a silk nightdress and lacy robe. "That's her?!"

"Goodbye, your majesty," he snarled, snapping his fingers at the glass. The mirror returned to its reflective surface and the drape was rehung over the frame, barring any more interruptions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" she asked, looking back at the now closed door. "I can come back if you wish."

He took a few hesitant steps in her direction and waved a dismissive hand. "No, don't go. It wasn't important."

Belle clasped her hands before her and stared down shyly at her feet, trying to find the courage to will the massive butterflies out of her stomach. She was being silly. This was the man she loved. He'd never hurt her, she knew, and there was no reason to be apprehensive. It was simply because she was inexperienced and not quite sure exactly what was expected of her. As well read as she was, her knowledge didn't account for a clear picture of what went on between a man and a woman. The logistics of it yes … what she actually needed to do for her part, not so much.

She peered up at him from beneath her long lashes and grinned. He appeared just as nervous as she was. Definitely not a look she was used to seeing on his weathered visage. His skin was flushed beneath the green gold hue, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Rumpel … you know you're going to have to come closer at some point," she teased, biting her lip in amusement as he looked up at her apologetically. He really was quite irresistible when he smiled like that, she thought, taking another step closer as he moved towards her to close the distance between them.

Rumpelstiltskin shivered, his eyes darkening with desire as her hands came in contact with his silk clad chest. Did she realize she could ask anything of him and he'd be her willing slave? She already held his heart in her delicate little hands; why wouldn't he surrender his body and soul as well? He touched her face reverently, tilting it up to his, mesmerized by the fire burning in her eyes. He still found it unbelievable that she welcomed his touch, her lips nuzzling at his palm. "Belle …"

Her fingers stroked over the triangle of flesh revealed by the deep vee of his shirt and she could almost feel him vibrating with tension as he held himself in check, afraid to allow his passion free reign. Gods, how she wanted this man, to be one with him, joined with him for an eternity and a day. She pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth, wanting so much more, but knowing she had to proceed with caution. She reveled in the little gasp which escaped his parted lips, pleased that one small whisper of a kiss could stir him. He practically purred as her hand slid over his shoulder and around his long neck to knead delightfully at his nape.

"Are you certain there's no way I can talk you out of this?" he asked, his breathing harsh as he fought for the last shreds of his control. It was a battle not to let the darkness consume him, to hold onto his humanity when all he wanted was to bury himself in her welcoming heat.

"I belong to you, Rum. Not because of our deal, but because you hold my heart. I want this. I want _you_. I desire nothing so much as to be bound to you."

"I've never used this spell before."

"Obviously," she replied, biting back a smile.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"You don't know that –"

Her other hand delved into his hair, her nails scraping gently along his scalp. His eyes slammed closed as he finally reached for her, his hands curling over the smooth swell of her bottom, hauling her against him and letting her feel just how much he wanted her. "I couldn't bear it if I hurt you, Belle."

The bewildered frown marring his brow nearly made her giggle as she said, "I trust you." No one trusted the Dark One and yet here she was, pledging her faith in him.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. "You have to be sure, Belle. Once we begin, there is no going back. The spell will have to proceed to completion so as not to risk your sanity."

She nodded solemnly. "I'm certain, Rumpel."

He stared down into her wide eyes, taking note of the complete lack of fear or uncertainty in her gaze. "You really _do_ want this," he whispered, awe and wonder coloring his tone. Finally he nodded and let his hands trail along her arms over the lace of her robe, enjoying the texture of the fabric combined with the natural warmth from her body. He clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips. He would give into her wishes - albeit reluctantly - and create an unbreakable bond. He couldn't say he was opposed to the idea ... Just the possible side effect or the chance of failure. But he couldn't allow his fears to hinder him when his girl wanted this so much. He tugged on her hand, urging her to follow as he stepped to the table beside the bed where he'd placed the goblet containing the potion.

She regarded it curiously. "What will it do?" she asked as he pressed the jewel-encrusted cup into her hands.

"It heightens the senses and allows us to open ourselves to one another without inhibitions or reservations."

She didn't hesitate, taking a long swallow and downing half of the fiery liquid. She smacked her lips. "It tastes like spicy grapes," she said with a soft girlish giggle. "I like it."

Rumpelstiltskin chugged the remainder of the potion without much fanfare, far more interested in her twinkling eyes and beguiling smile. If possible she was even more beautiful. "How do you feel, dearest?" he asked, the endearment coming easily to his lips.

Her lips parted on a surprised gasp, pleased with his sentiment. She gave his query careful consideration, concentrating on the new sensation buzzing beneath her skin. "Hot," she admitted with a becoming blush. "And a bit odd. It's almost like there's a pull just behind my navel … drawing me closer to you."

His belly clenched as heat surged through every nerve ending in his body. He'd always had a healthy desire for his little dearie, but it was nothing compared to what he felt now. "It's the spell. There are no obstacles between us now, no fear … only need. Do you feel it?"

"I don't know. It's like nothing I've ever felt before." She reached out for him, needing his support as a wave of dizziness assailed her.

His long fingers slipped beneath the lacy collar of her robe as he sought her lips. She sighed softly, relishing the pressure of his warm mouth, the gentle glide of his fingertips against her skin, and the slightly rougher texture of her lace dressing gown ghosting over her arms as it fell to pool at her feet. He drew away from her all too soon, causing her to groan in frustration. He chuckled, stepping away to retrieve the dagger. Her eagerness only increased the ache in his loins, knowing after centuries what it was to have a woman want him. Not just any woman, but his precious Belle. He gripped the kris dagger in his hand, staring down at it mutely. This was the part of the ritual he feared the most, the thought of giving himself into her hands so completely. In the three centuries he'd lived with his curse, he'd never willingly given _anyone_ control over himself or his power.

He had to admit he hated the damn thing, if he were being honest with himself. He loved the power it gave him, but he hated the thrall it held over him. How could he have thought it was a good idea to bind Belle to it as well? And now there was no going back. He had to forge ahead and see it to its culmination and pray it turned out as his beloved wanted.

"What's that, Rumpel?" she asked, watching the indecision war on his face. Her eyes creased at the corners as they narrowed on the blade he pressed into her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin shivered as her finger moved over the black lettering engraved into the shiny surface, her lips forming his name silently as she inspected every inch. "The source of my power, Belle. You hold my life and my will in your hands now. I am yours to command."

Belle tried to hand it back, shaking her head in protest. "I don't want to command you!"

His lips curled into a satisfied smile, tenderness evident in his warm gaze. Gods, she was perfect! His beloved, his heart. "Which is why I have never chosen to bind anyone to me, dearest." His hand came up to wrap over hers, the dagger held between them. "I never felt as if I could trust anyone that implicitly."

She felt her heart soar, never having thought he would give her so precious a gift as his trust. Not her Rumpel. "When we are bound … please tell me that I won't have control over you through this … _thing_ ," she spat, not liking the mystical object in the least.

He pressed his brow to hers and nuzzled against her nose, never having felt closer to another living soul. "You don't need to possess the dagger to have control over me because I … I …" Why did it have to be so difficult to bare his heart to her? "BecauseIloveyou," he said all in a rush.

Tears sparkled in the pools of her eyes, spilling over her lashes. "Say it again," she said, looping her free hand around his neck to toy with the ends of his hair. "Please."

"I-I love you, Belle," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back, just a bit, so she could look up at him, to see for herself the truth of his declaration. "I love you, too, Rumpelstiltskin."

He held her tightly, savoring the moment, but he knew he wouldn't be able to bask in the simple pleasure of holding her for much longer. He could already feel the magic pressing in on him with its cloying power. The spell needed to be completed. He only hoped it didn't frighten her. "Are you ready, sweetheart? To begin?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I want to be yours, Rumpel," she said, excitement welling in her once more to almost unbearable proportions.

"Don't be afraid, Belle. Please, no matter what you experience, don't fear me," he said, pleading with her to be strong. He watched her closely as she took a deep steadying breath and nodded her consent. He took her free hand and raised it between them as he took the dagger and cut first her palm and then his own, pressing the wounds together.

Belle hissed at the mild sting, but didn't flinch away from him. It wasn't until his blood mingled with hers and she could feel his dark magic sparking through her veins that she felt her first moment of unease. It was cloying and grasping, unsettling her stomach and leaving her panting with the effort to remain on her feet. The words he murmured softly, in an ancient language she didn't recognize, barely registered on her.

He clung to her hand as she did to his dagger, his voice fierce as he asked what was required in a language she could understand. "Will you accept me as your master? To obey me in all things?"

"Yes, I am yours," she answered instinctively.

The mage stopped, his head falling back as a surge of pure light flooded his body. Just as his darkness had pierced her, so did her light touch him. His teeth gnashed together as he fought to remain lucid enough to finish the spell. But it wasn't the spell from the book he used, tweaking it to suit his purposes. He wouldn't accept her as his willing slave, his mindless servant. No, she would be his equal in all things.

"As I am your master, will you become my mistress? To help guide me as I will guide you, Belle?"

"I will," she gasped, her lips parted in surprise. What was he doing? she wondered. She moaned as his magic sunk its claws around the tender membrane of her heart, embedding itself within her, anchoring its darkness there to mingle in perfect balance with her light. It was overwhelming and she trembled.

"I willingly surrender to you," he murmured, dipping his head to place a tender kiss to her lips. "I give you everything that I am … body, heart, mind and soul … yours to do with what you will until we are parted in death. I put my unswerving faith … my trust … in you" he said, pulling her closer and curling their clasped hands over the blade of the dagger. "Will you have me?"

"I will." Gooseflesh erupted on her nape and traveled over her skin as heat unfurled in her belly, spreading its warmth as tears continued to flow unchecked over her ashen cheeks. A choked sob escaped her throat at the sheer magnitude of what his vow must have cost him. "Will you have me, Rumpelstiltskin? Will you in turn claim everything I am and hold it always? Will you cherish my body and nurture my heart? Will you feed my mind with knowledge and cling to my soul with your own? Will you love me always?"

"I will, my Belle … forever," he breathed, still unable to quite believe she was his. He pulled her to him, the dagger glowing with a faint golden glow between them, his lips claiming hers in a gentle kiss to seal their spoken bond, their open acceptance of one another. Magic buzzed beneath the surface of their skin, strong and powerful. There was still the last part of the spell to complete, and his fears came back in full force. What if he couldn't please her? His first marriage had been an abysmal disaster, a fact of which Milah had never failed to remind him. He set the dagger on the bedside table and took her bloody hand to heal the long cut on her palm. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly when she didn't say anything.

"I'm just … it's so hard for me to believe you're finally mine," she murmured, her fingers fidgeting with the open laces on his shirt.

Rumpelstiltskin's face relaxed as some of the coiled tension released from his shoulders. She really wanted this and he simply couldn't understand why. Why would she wish to bind herself to a monster? Why couldn't she see that his darkness would eventually destroy her? He regarded her steadily, his gaze searching her face. She was happy and all he could do was endeavor to make sure she remained so. His Belle smiled lovingly up at him, her hands sliding over his silk clad chest, curling around his shoulders to toy with the ends of his soft hair, waiting patiently for what would come next.

"I promise to be gentle with you, dear one," he whispered fervently, his skin already burning with need as his hands came to rest on her waist. "I won't hurt you more than is absolutely necessary."

She bit her lip to stifle the moan which bubbled to her throat. "I know that, Rumpel. I trust you," she said, her breath fanning over his lips as she pulled his head down to meet her. "Make love to me."

Her command washed over him, the need to obey her sharp and sweet in his belly, a delicious pressure behind his navel. It was a compulsion which commanded his entire being. What surprised him was his desire to obey her so completely. Because she was a part of him now, if he tried to resist there would be no pain, no discomfort to punish him for his resistance. It was his _choice. She_ was his choice. He would have to remember to ask her later if the bond affected her in the same way.

He began slowly, reveling in the simple pleasure of kissing her. Had anything ever tasted so incredibly sweet? His hands fisted in the silk of her gown and he had to fight down the urge to rip the offending garment from her body. Her tongue tentatively touched the seam of his lips, her eyes flying open to seek permission for her boldness. He couldn't imagine anything more precious at that moment than her shyness and uncertainty.

His own tongue darted out to meet hers, curling sinuously about it and drawing it into his mouth to suck on it greedily. Her fingers fisted in his hair, the sting in his scalp only increasing his pleasure. The beast within him purred loudly as Rumpelstiltskin plundered her honeyed mouth. He pushed at one of the thin straps on her gown, sliding it slowly over her shoulder to catch on her upper arm, tearing his mouth away from hers to follow the motion with his lips.

Belle whimpered softly as his teeth nipped sharply at her flesh, leaving a trail of red marks from her shoulder to the crook of her neck where he suckled roughly, drawing her skin into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth and tongue and lips until it darkened into a tiny bruise, his mark, his proclamation to the world that she belonged to him. His hand rose to cover her exposed breast, his fingers toying idly with her nipple until it ruched into a hard bud, begging for more of his touch. She keened as he rolled it between thumb and forefinger and writhed when he pinched it gently, the pleasure more than her innocent body could endure. He caught her firmly about the waist as her knees gave out beneath her.

Rumpelstiltskin drew back just enough so he could take in her flushed features, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes the color of sapphires, bright with desire. "Shh, my Belle. It's ok." He dipped his head to nibble softly at her lips. "Am I going too fast?"

"No. Rum, you've got to do something. I feel as if I'm burning and I don't know how to make it stop." She slipped her arms about his waist and pressed her body flush with his. He groaned as his erection wedged hotly against her belly.

He eased the strap from her other shoulder and let it slip off to pool about her feet, leaving her blessedly bare to his gaze. "It's alright, dearest, I know what you need. Just be patient and let me make you feel good." Her blush deepened as she raised her arms to cover her breasts. His lips curved into a slow smile as he allowed her maidenly shyness, his hands tightening on her waist as he lifted her onto the bed. "Don't be afraid, my sweet girl … just let me love you."

Belle nodded jerkily as his lips found hers once more. She lost herself in his kiss as his tongue delved into her mouth once more, tracing over her soft palate and deeper, seeking out the places which made her shiver and moan. Her hips wriggled on the bed, trying to quench the burning flames licking at her core. She'd never felt so consumed by sensation and she didn't know what to do, which brought her no end of frustration. "Rum … Rumpel, please," she begged, her eyes bright with fresh tears.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he tamped down on his own desire. He couldn't allow her desperation to weaken his resolve. He would not have her look back on her first experience with love making as something traumatic or unfulfilling. He knew the magic was riding her hard. It was affecting him as well, urging him to hurry and take what now belonged to him, but he ignored it, determined to show her only pleasure. He stepped between her parted knees and pulled her to the very edge of the mattress so his cloth covered erection could press against her heated core.

She made the most delightful sounds in the back of her throat as she rocked her hips against him. "Ummm, yes," she moaned, the friction just what she needed. Her fingers wrapped tightly about his upper arms, using her hold to anchor herself. She plucked at the fabric as his lips descended to her collar bone, his tongue lapping at the hollow of her throat.. "Rumpel, take this off. I need to feel more of you and it's in the way."

He froze, his lips stilling in their ministrations. The thought of bearing his unnatural flesh to her gaze made him queasy, but there was that pull again, the compulsion to give in to her demands. "Belle, sweetheart, you don't want to see more of me than necessary," he breathed, refusing to lift his gaze to see the rejection in her eyes should he accede to her wishes.

Belle reached for the hem of his shirt, slipping her hands beneath to trace her nails over the taut plane of his belly, reveling in the muscles contracting under her touch. "I want to see you … to feel you. Don't hide from me." Her hands moved steadily upwards, the soft fabric catching on her wrists until the shirt was trapped under his arms and would rise no further. "Please, Rumpel."

He could deny her nothing, and it was with sheer force of will that made him pull the shirt over his head and discard it to land atop her nightdress and robe on the floor at his feet. He closed his eyes as her hands mapped a delightful path over his chest, her fingers pausing over his flat nipples to explore them at her leisure. He ground himself against her as her nails scraped over his sensitive flesh, a low rumbling growl sounding deep in his throat.

"You're so beautiful, Rumpel," she breathed, closing the distance between them to lick at the bud she had just been teasing with her fingers. "Want you so much, my love." She forgot her shyness, pressed against him as she was, allowing her feelings to sweep her along on a fresh wave of bliss. His skin was so hot where it brushed against hers, his touch so amazingly tender, all she could think of was pleasing him in return, giving him a measure of what he'd given her thus far.

He threw his head back with a growl, his hands delving into the luxuriantly silken strands of her hair as she continued to tease him, her nails tracing over his sides and belly. He could have come from her words alone, her praise still ringing in his ears. He shook his head, several damp curls clinging to his brow as he looked down at her. How had this happened? How had he ever won her love? It was all too much to think about while her perfect little rosebud mouth was ravaging a path of fire over his stomach.

Rumpelstiltskin could feel tears sting at the backs of his eyes as he claimed her mouth once more and laid her gently back on the bed. He'd never felt so loved, so cherished as he did now in his beloved's arms. He nipped gently at her lips, his body sinking into hers. He wriggled happily, rubbing himself against her like a cat seeking affection from his mistress, her pert breasts pressing into his chest. "Belle … I love you, dear heart," he purred as her hands kneaded at his nape, her nails scoring his back and drawing him closer as she arched beneath him.

"I-I love you, too," she panted. She planted her feet on the mattress and pushed up, grinding her sodden core over his arousal. She sucked in a breath as his hand trailed over her breasts and lower over her belly, the muscles there quivering in anticipation. His eyes burned like twin amber gems, an inner fire alight behind them as he lifted his head to gaze down at her. His fingers danced hesitantly beneath her navel, lightly brushing over her mound and she knew then what he wanted. "Yes! Please, Rumpel … please touch me."

Her lips formed a perfect little 'o' of pleasure as his clever fingers drifted along her cleft and dipped inside to caress her slick folds. She bucked against him, trying to gain more friction, more heat … MORE! He smiled against her silken skin as his lips closed over one turgid nipple, drawing her deeply into his mouth as his fingers circled around the tight ring of muscles at her entrance. Her breathing grew even more ragged as his thumb lazily circled her clit.

He pressed his burgeoning erection against her thigh, needing the pressure to take the edge off and alleviate some of the pain in his cock. He wanted her so badly, wanted to drive himself into her welcoming warmth, but it was too soon despite what his body was demanding. He had to make sure she was ready for him. He let her nipple go with a slight pop and she shivered as his tongue made a long swipe along the valley between her breasts. "So wet … so perfect … all for me. Mine! _My_ Belle." His voice vibrated deliciously against her neglected nipple. Again she cried out as he took her into the hot recesses of his mouth and carefully pressed one long finger into her.

Her nails dug into the small of his back as she thrust her hips against his hand, drawing him further into her heat. "Oh, Rum! My husband," she sobbed, overwhelmed with sensation as he thrust gently into her as his mouth continued its slow torture at her breasts. The pressure in her womb built until she felt she would die from it, and then she fractured and fell over the precipice into the realm of bliss, her walls convulsing around his talented fingers.

Rumpelstiltskin gasped, releasing her breast to stare up at her rapturous expression. As the wave crested on her, he _felt_ her. Every quiver of her orgasm, every jolt of electricity which teased along her spine, transferred to him and it was all he could do not to spill himself in his trousers like an untried youth. He hadn't thought it was possible to want her more than he already did …

His heart swelled with love as he moved over her, cradling her face in his hands are he kissed her with a gentleness he hadn't known he possessed. It took him a moment to realize her hands were pushing impatiently against the waistband of his cotton trousers. "Take them off! I need you, Rumpel," she whispered hotly in his ear. His entire body shivered from her words as much as her sweet breath ghosting over his neck.

Rumpelstiltskin used a burst of magic to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, unwilling – or unable he wasn't sure – to release her long enough to do it otherwise. He groaned as her fingertips dug into the firm cheeks of his arse, bucking against her as if his will had been stolen. It had truly, since the moment he'd told her he cared for her. Now he had one purpose which drove his soul … her happiness, her pleasure, her love. He embraced them as if they were his own and nothing could have made him happier.

When he didn't move to enter her soon enough, she reached between them and took him in hand, smiling in satisfaction as his eyes slammed closed and a low growl erupted from his throat. Her own eyes widened as she stroked him from root to tip, her thumb spreading the moisture gathered there. "Rum?"

He whimpered, incapable just then of coherent speech.

She tapped impatiently at his shoulder. "Rum? Are you going to … um … fit?"

His fingers closed over her wrist and dragged her hand away from his throbbing shaft, smiling lazily at her despite his roiling desire to take her. "Yes, dear one, it will fit," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again. He took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his cock through her folds, spreading her moisture over himself before probing gently at her entrance. "Plant your feet on the bed, love, and let me in."

Belle didn't hesitate to do as he asked. She moaned softly, holding tightly to his shoulders as he pushed into her slowly. It felt foreign and her breaths quickened, a sudden unexplainable fear gripping her. With alarming clarity, she remembered the stories she'd been told to her by her maids, and she was wracked with fear. A fear of the unknown, fear of pain, all crowded in on her until she could hardly breathe. Why hadn't she thought of this before she'd thrown herself at Rumpelstiltskin and convinced him this was a good idea?

He could feel her panic ripple up his spine and see it in her wide eyes. He lowered his head to hers, capturing her lower lip and sucking gently. "Shh, my Belle. I'll be gentle, sweet. It's alright," he crooned, swiping his tongue along the soft pink flesh on the inner part of her lip.

She shifted her hips, pressing upwards and taking a little more of him. He didn't pressure her, giving her the time to adjust to his size. All the while, he plundered her mouth with the utmost tenderness, his fingers gently teasing her breasts until her desire mounted once more. Heat curled through her, driving her fears away as she lost herself to his touch. Inch by inch he slowly sank into her silken folds until with one swift snap of his hips he pierced her barrier and pressed his hips flush with hers. She gasped against the stinging pain, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye.

Rumpelstiltskin peppered her face and neck with soft kisses, apologizing. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was unavoidable." He kissed away her tears, the effort he expended to remain still making tiny beads of sweat dampen his brow. It was doubly difficult with the magic heightening and riding him hard. "Belle …"

The tension receded from her body as she moved experimentally against him, feeling his cock slide sinuously along her folds. The pain had abated, leaving nothing but the sweet pleasure pain of his intrusion and the feeling of being filled completely, joined with the man she loved. He whimpered as she did it again, drawing her hips back and slowly riding back up his pulsing length. Gods, had anything ever felt this good, she thought, biting down on her lip as she looked up into his warm amber gaze. "Move, Rumpel. I'm ready … please."

He howled in satisfaction as he began to move, remembering to keep his thrusts as gentle as possible. His hand drifted up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers twisting in her hair. He tightened his grip and she moaned, enjoying the new sensation. He buried his face in her neck, quickening his pace as she moved with him, urging him on. His teeth scraped against her flesh, drawing her sweet flavor into his mouth, marking her as his. Her thighs quivered where they wrapped around his waist, her orgasm building.

The bond opened completely between them and magic surged hot and powerful, each able to feel the other's pleasure. Darkness and light battled one another fiercely and his control shattered. She clung to him as he surged into her with more force than he'd shown before, and she relished every powerful thrust, every bite, every touch until she shrieked her pleasure, her cries filling the room.

She sank her teeth into the curve of his shoulder as her walls clenched him tightly, clamping down around his cock until he saw stars and spilled himself within her. He gathered her in his arms, crushing her to him as his hips continued to move with the force of his climax. He peppered her shoulder with hot open mouthed kisses, his actions conveying to her what he wasn't able to put into words. _LoveyouLoveyouLoveyou_ _…_ _mine_ _…_ _my Belle_ _…_ _my love_ _…_

"I love you, too, Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes closed, her body sated and replete.

His head snapped up to stare at her in wonder. "Y-You heard me?"

She glanced at him sleepily as he rolled to his side and brushed her damp hair away from her brow. "Of course. You didn't render me deaf, y'know," she teased. "What is it, love? You're acting strange."

He kept his lips firmly closed as his eyes bored into hers. _You heard me, Belle._

Her lips fell open in shock. _Does that mean you can hear me as well?_

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her and rolled her atop his chest, his hands roaming freely over her back in a gentle caress. "Well, this should make things interesting." He twisted one long curl around his finger. "When we were making love … did you feel the bond open?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "You made me feel so much, Rumpel, I really couldn't tell." She ducked her head shyly. "It was the most amazing experience of my life."

He tugged on the curl and pulled her down for a lingering kiss. "I'm pleased to hear you say so, sweet. Forever is a long time."

Belle yawned and nuzzled her nose against his throat. "Might we have a nap before we embark upon that forever? I'm a bit worn out, my husband. I just want to lie here in your arms and sleep."

He squeezed her gently and stroked his fingers through her hair. "It will take your body time to adjust to the magic, I'm sure. You'll be tired for several days at least. Hungry all the time … "

"Magic? I'll be able to do magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin reached for the dagger on the bedside table and turned it over so she could see her name emblazoned on the blade. "Indeed. We're bound right and proper." A frown creased his brow. "I just hope you don't come to regret it."

She leaned up to press her lips to his, her hand over his heart. "I love you. I'll never regret being bound to you. You're mine, Rumpelstiltskin, forever. I'll not be letting you go now that I finally have you."

He set the kris aside and rolled her beneath him, tucking her head beneath his chin as her eyes closed sleepily. "Aye, dear heart … forever. That's how long I'll love you."

The End …

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I had fun with this one. NO! There will not be a sequel or continuation. This was just a little sojourn away from canon for strictly personal reasons :D I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Hugs to all my lovely reviewers: Wondermorena, Melstrife, PartyintheTARDIS12, MyraValhallah, Erik'sTrueAngel, scorpion22, onlyinyourdreams77, and Twyla Mercedes**


End file.
